Recovering
by JORI4EVER
Summary: <html><head></head>¿Qué pasaría si Kyoko hubiera seguido siendo la chica centrada y responsable después de caer por las escaleras? ¿El Club de Entretenimiento hubiera cerrado? ¿Serán capaces sus amigas de ayudarle a recuperar su antiguo "yo"? ¿A Yui le gusta o disgusta esta nueva Kyoko? ¿Descubirán que Chinatsu era la chica pleitista del parque? Fragmento cap 11 Temp 1. Un poco de OC.</html>


**Hola yuristas! ¿Qué hay? Bueno... me he animado a subir esta idea que no dejaba de rondar mi cabeza, no será un fic muy largo pero tampoco tan corto, no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá y espero sean pacientes! Trataré de actualizar seguido. Como verán por el resumen el fic se trata de uno de los tantos y famosos "¿Qué hubiera pasado?" Que a más de uno han atormentado ¿no? haha bueno sólo les diré que es mi primer fic de esta pareja. Espero sea de su agrado. Nos los molesto más. **

_**Disclaimer: Yuru Yuri y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino que le pertenecen a su respectivo creador. Esto solo es una historia de mi invención los nombres y todo eso son prestados :'I Y esperando que ese creador saque pronto la tercera temporada (?) Ok ya. **  
><em>

* * *

><p>–Estoy dando por concluido al Club de Entretenimiento. –dijo una rubia muy decidida a sus amigas que estaban en el antiguo club de Té.<p>

–Pero… –replico Chinatsu sorprendida.

– ¿Por qué, Kyoko-chan? –pregunto igual de sorprendida la pelirroja. –Pensé en ello, y no deberíamos usar el salón de otro club sin permiso. –respondió Kyoko a las inquietudes de sus amigas. –Por otra parte, el club de entretenimiento no hace nada. –termino con suma seriedad el asunto.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– ¿En serio, Kyoko? –pregunte esta vez yo a mi mejor amiga. Era una locura, realmente la era.

–Sí. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –me contesto con una sonrisa suave.

Aun no podía creer lo que Kyoko quería hacer con el Club de Entretenimiento la cual ella fundo y pidió mi colaboración. Mi cabeza regreso a esos recuerdos de días anteriores.

"Era un día como cualquier otro dentro del Club de Entretenimiento, las chicas y yo nos encontrábamos viendo un álbum de cuando éramos más chicas, Chinatsu prestaba suma atención a todas esas fotografías puesto que tanto Kyoko como Akari y yo nos conocíamos desde el preescolar.

De ahí también al ver una foto en específico y la gran curiosidad de saber cómo fuimos en nuestra infancia, Kyoko decidió contarle una de las pequeñas aventuras que tuvimos las tres. Fue en ese momento al terminó de la historia que las cosas comenzaron a descontrolarse, siendo sincera nunca me ha molestado la forma de ser de Kyoko más bien me encanta que sea tan original, tan llena de energía aunque llegue a meterme en problemas es mi mejor amiga. Y ese día dije cosas que no debía, todas nosotras sobre ella tanto de su personalidad y forma de ser de ahora como la anterior.

Cuando menos acordamos ella había salido enojada del Club, después de un rato su comportamiento cambio radicalmente y creyendo a que era por la forma en que hablamos de ella lo había hecho pero al parecer todos nos equivocamos ya que al parecer fue una caída en las escaleras lo que provoco todo".

Desvié nuevamente mi vista al frente después de volver a repasar el cómo habíamos terminado en esta situación, vi a Kyoko tan determinada a terminar con lo que ella había creado. No podía permitirlo, no podía ella había cambiado mi vida en más de un sentido. Mi mente nuevamente proyecto la forma en que comenzó el club, y la gran emoción de ella.

"_¡Vamos a hacerlo juntas, Yui! ¡Nuestro Club de Entretenimiento!" –dijo totalmente feliz_

"_No tienes remedio, Kyoko" –le conteste y ella me dio una de las más hermosas y sinceras sonrisas que le había visto. _

–No quiero eso. –hable molesta y con la mirada en el suelo con un semblante sombrío.

– ¿Qué? –escuche impresión en nuestras dos amigas. Y Kyoko volteo a verme.

– ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! –me levante de mi lugar inmediatamente pero aun con la mirada hacia abajo.

– ¿Yui? –le escuche decir un poco preocupada. –Es cierto que eres problemática, desconsiderada y egocéntrica pero… –describía algunas de sus características totalmente fuera de mí sin pensar muy bien lo que decía. –eres muy divertida. –estalle acercándome a ella y tomándola por los hombros, teniéndola frente a frente y comenzando a derramar lágrimas. –No sabía lo que ibas a hacer. Me hiciste hacer un montón de cosas locas, pero fue muy divertido. –hablaba ya en llanto, frustrada por toda esta situación realmente no me gusta esta Kyoko centrada y responsable. –Me gusta la diversión que me das. –confesé en un último intento de hacerla reaccionar y llorando desconsoladamente.

Había silencio en la habitación, solo yo hablaba y las demás se quedaban observando incluso Kyoko estaba muda. –Así que… vuelve. Sé la persona que solías ser. –le pedí tratando de controlarme un poco. Pero ella no decía nada, es como si la antigua Kyoko nunca hubiera escuchado, estaba a punto de darme por vencida pero alguien más hablo.

–Yo también. –grito Akari parándose de su lugar. -¡A mí también me gusta la forma en la que eras! –decía con la misma desesperación que mostraba yo ya que seguía aferrada a Kyoko temblando.

–Para ser honesta, soy escéptica acerca de la forma en la que era antes pero definitivamente eras mejor que esto. –dijo algo triste Chinatsu, yo ya no podía articular palabra en ese momento.

– ¡Regresa, Kyoko-senpai! –seguía intentando Akari.

–Chicas… –fue todo lo que ella pudo decir, trate de componerme y levante mi cabeza a mirarla directamente a los ojos, solo quedaba una alternativa aunque la estuve evitando porque realmente no quería que le hicieran daño a mi mejor amiga.

–Lo siento, Kyoko. –hable estando a su altura y ella solo se me quedaba viendo sin entender nada. –Pero ya es tiempo de usar esto… –hable segura de usar nuestro último recurso.

Fuimos hasta la sala del Consejo Estudiantil. Ya que cuando descubrimos el por qué nuestra amiga actuaba así buscamos ayuda, todas estábamos preocupadas por ella aunque al inicio creí que esta Kyoko me agradaría mucho más realmente me equivoque quiero devuelta a la chica de la cual me enamore.

–Chicas, sean bienvenidas. –hablo Chitose de manera amable, inmediatamente las cuatro entramos.

–Toshino Kyoko, ¿qué haces aquí? –hablo Ayano.

–Ah, Ayano-chan, Yui dijo que vendríamos a visitarlos un rato. –dijo tranquila la rubia sonriéndole.

–Está haciéndolo de nuevo ¿quién es Ayano-chan? ¿Dónde está Toshino? –lloriqueaba histéricamente la chica.

No es que no me hubiera dado cuenta antes pero sabía que a Sugiura-san gustaba de Kyoko y realmente no tenía idea de si a Kyoko le gustará ella, sería malo. Sé que sueno egoísta que Kyoko no le corresponda sobre todo porque nunca he sido lo suficientemente valiente para confesarle mis sentimientos, es decir, no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga pero tampoco sé si podré verla con alguien más. Basta Yui concéntrate en lo importante ahora que Kyoko vuelva a la normalidad.

–Tranquila Sugiura-san, venimos por la opción que nos dieron tiempo atrás para que Kyoko vuelva a ser la misma.

Chitose fue a buscar las herramientas que nos había mostrado antes, todas agarramos uno. Kyoko solo se quedó quieta viéndonos sin comprender del todo.

–"Lo siento, Kyoko". –pensé cuando todas decidimos pegarle.

Chinatsu fue la última en darle un buen golpe en la cabeza y ella quedó inconsciente, afortunadamente yo no había podido pegarle así que gracias a ello pude reaccionar velozmente y atraparla en mis brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. Todas nos preocupamos.

– ¿Está bien que se haya desmayado? –pregunte mortificada al tenerla totalmente inconsciente conmigo.

– Creo que está bien es lo que paso cuando cayó por las escaleras, seguro cuando despierte es la misma de siempre. –contesto calmada Chitose. Todas las demás asintieron, yo aún no me encontraba muy convencida.

– ¿Al menos podemos llevarla a la enfermería? –realmente no me gustaba verla así.

Ellas estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo y con ayuda de Sugiura-san llevamos a Kyoko hasta allá. Le explicamos a la doctora que volvió a caer, dijo que la dejáramos ahí que localizaría a sus padres y nos avisaría cuando despertara.

Así que todas nos retiramos, bueno yo me quede fuera de enfermería a esperar a que despierte, ya que siempre la acompañaba a casa o ella me acompañaba a mi departamento.

La doctora salió, me acerque y me hablo.

–No he podido localizar a sus padres, al parecer han salido de viaje de negocios. –dijo. –He revisado y tiene a su familia como en caso de emergencia también. –apunto al celular de Kyoko.

Lo había olvidado por completo, los padres de Kyoko debido a su profesión salen mucho de viaje por lo cual yo dije que pusiera a mis padres de referencia también. Kyoko a parte de sus padres no tenía familia cercana, la mayoría eran extranjeros. - ¿Y cómo está? –pregunte uy preocupada ya que presentía que no había sido buena idea, creo que era mejor llevarla al doctor desde un inicio. –Ha despertado hace poco, al parecer está bien pero es mejor mantener un ojo encima los golpes en la cabeza pueden ser muy peligroso, le recomiendo que la lleven a que se cheque en un hospital. –aconsejo sabiamente la doctora, yo sólo asentí y entre para llevarla a mi casa.

Por ahora estaba bien, si ella había vuelto a ser como era. Le pediría disculpas en el camino y le diré que mañana iremos al hospital, para que todo esto quede como un viejo recuerdo y yo tenga a mi amiga de nuevo.

– Kyoko. –me acerque a ella, la cual estaba sentada en el borde de la cama poniéndose los zapatos.

–Yui. –y me sonrió como siempre.

–Vamos a mi casa ya que no me habías dicho que tus padres no estaban, no quiero que te quedes sola esta noche. –la rubia solo asintió.

En el transcurso a casa el camino fue muy silencioso, esto no estaba bien Kyoko siempre está hablando de sus mangas, doujinshis y todo eso. Quizá exagero recibió un buen golpe por parte de Chinatsu, talvez le duele la cabeza o está cansada.

–Yui. –dijo de repente, yo voltee la cara para verla. –Lo lamento. –se disculpó de la nada.

– ¿Qué lamentas, Kyoko? –pregunte confundida.

–Es solo que en la tarde cuando dije sobre disolver el Club de Entretenimiento te pusiste muy mal no sabía lo importante que era para ti. –dijo con voz neutra.

–Ah, eso… no pasa nada ya quedo en el pasado y hay que dejarlo en él. –le sonreí mientras me rascaba una mejilla. –El club seguirá como siempre.

–Es que ese es el problema. –dijo ella nuevamente, sentí mi corazón latir más rápido. –Creí que me comprenderías.- suspiro. –Se deben seguir las normas de la escuela y está mal que lo ocupemos, Yui…le trae problemas a Ayano-chan y al consejo. –termino seria.

Yo ya no supe que contestar. Este plan realmente no había funcionado Kyoko seguía como antes, yo quería a mi amiga de vuelta.

Llegamos a mi departamento y las cosas se pusieron aún más incomodas entre las dos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien sean sinceros XD ¿Les gusto? ¿les desagrado? ¿les llamo un poco su atención? ¿Merezco tomatazos? Todo es bienvenido... Tomatazos como el pijama de Kyoko *-* haha cualquier opinión, crítica, comentario es bienvenido. Recuerden que esto aparte de inspirarnos y motivarnos nos ayuda a progresar y corregir alguna falla. <strong>

**Sin más que decir... Que tengan un buen jueves! Y espero leernos pronto. Un beso.**

**So long! :)**


End file.
